Peau d'Âne Jeanne
by Koba54
Summary: Ou comment Jeanne devint l'Iron Maiden...


J'ai recommencé! En fait ça fait trèès longtemps que j'ai écrit cette fic, mais je l'ai revue et corrigée avant de la publier!

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei!

L'intrigue, ainsi que TOUS les sous-entendus cochons sont de M. Charles Perrault! (eh oui, même l'histoire de la clef, si vous ne me croyez pas, relisez Barbe Bleue et sa clef ensanglantée; je sais de quoi je parle, je l'ai étudié en terminale pour mon bac ^^ - ou comment casser le mythe des contes de votre enfance)

Sorry à tous les fans de Hao, je l'aime bien, je vous assure, mais j'adore m'amuser avec!

_**Peau d'Âne**_

**(Iron Maiden Jeanne)**

Il était une fois un roi riche et puissant. Il s'appelait Rakist, et avait épousé une femme d'une grande beauté, Marcia. Le couple avait une fille, prénommée Jeanne, et tout aussi belle que sa mère.

Ce que le peuple ne savait pas, c'est que la reine était en réalité un homme, assez efféminé pour rendre la confusion possible, et se nommait, en réalité, Marco. L'enfant de ce couple gay était une orpheline abandonnée, que Rakist avait recueillie. Il était de bon ton, en effet, d'avoir un enfant, quand on est roi et époux d'une ravissante princesse !

Malheureusement la reine tomba un jour malade ne pouvant être examinée par les médecins, qui auraient fatalement découvert le pot-au-roses, « elle » fut très mal soignée, et mourut en peu de temps.

Mais avant de rendre le dernier soupir, Marco fit jurer à Rakist de ne changer de bord que s'il parvenait à trouver une femme plus belle et « mieux foutue » que lui… pensant ainsi que le roi ne pourrait jamais lui être infidèle… (Petit malin)

Le roi Rakist, effondré, promis tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

Après qu'il eut fait son deuil, il songea à respecter sa promesse, et se mit en quête d'une femme mieux foutue que Marco.

Mais aucune des princesses des pays voisins ne pouvaient convenir. La seule femme au monde assez belle et androgyne pour le tenter était sa propre fille, Jeanne, qu'il résolut donc d'épouser (Après tout elle n'était que sa fille _adoptive_ n'est-ce paâas).

Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, horrifiée, la pauvre enfant (car elle n'avait que douze ans!) courut se réfugier chez sa marraine la bonne fée des Lilas. Celle-ci avait de grands pouvoirs, et terrifiait tout le monde, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, car elle pouvait ainsi cacher son grand secret…

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant ? Pourquoi ces larmes ?

- Oh, marraine Hao-sama ! Si vous saviez dans quelle triste situation je me trouve ! C'est horrible ! Père a décidé de _m'épouser _! Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Il est vieux, barbu, gay et pas séduisant du tout !

- En effet, c'est un problème, admit Hao-sama la bonne fée. Il te faut gagner du temps ! Voici ce que tu vas faire…

Le soir même, la princesse Jeanne demanda une audience à son père, et lui annonça qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser, à la condition qu'il lui fasse faire « la plus belle robe de tous les temps ».

- de tous les temps ? répéta-t-il.

- C'est cela, Père. Je veux … une robe couleur du Temps !

Le roi Rakist se gratta la tête, et alla donner des ordres. Jeanne pensa qu'elle était sauvée.

Hélas, le lendemain même, on lui fit porter une magnifique robe d'une blancheur éclatante, ornée de passementeries de velours charbonneux et de pierres étincelantes.

Consternée, la malheureuse allait fondre en larmes, quand…

- Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota la voix de sa marraine Hao-sama. Demandons plus difficile…

Jeanne demanda alors une magnifique armure d'argent, aussi brillante que la lune et les étoiles même. Le roi Rakist haussa les épaules, et alla donner d'autres ordres.

- Que l'astre de la nuit n'ait pas plus de splendeur !

Au matin, Jeanne se vêtait d'un ravissant costume d'argent finement ciselé, plus aveuglant encore que ses fins cheveux de lune. Elle possédait en outre un serre-tête, des poucettes, et une serrure, au niveau de l'aine, dont elle portait la clef en pendentif.

Quel pervers, songea-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'écria encore Hao-sama, soyons encore plus exigeantes !

Et cette fois, Jeanne réclama l'esprit Shamash, fantôme de lumière dont le Justice rayonnait comme un soleil, et que Rakist cachait dans une de ses caves.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt accordé. Il fallut, une fois de plus, trouver autre chose.

- Je SAIS ! glapit Hao-sama. Je suis un génie ! J'ai trouvé la seule chose qu'il ne pourra pas te donner !

(Et Hao-sama la bonne fée de se frotter les mains son idée était plutôt cruelle, et même tout à fait diabolique, mais il faut dire que la douce marraine avait une dent contre le roi Rakist, qui l'avait délaissée pour cette p… de Marco !)

Voilà tu vas lui demander de t'offrir l'Iron Maiden qui se trouve dans sa chambre. C'est le gage de son amour pour ta mère ! S'il accepte de te le céder, je veux bien mettre ma main au feu ! Sans jeu de mots, bien sûr.

Jeanne fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait, et ne comprit pas pourquoi son père était devenu si pâle à la mention de cet Iron Maiden. L'instrument en question avait en effet longtemps été le jouet préféré de cet étrange couple royal, et servait à tous leurs petits rituels sadiques… dont il ne sera pas question ici.

Vous comprenez donc pourquoi le roi se montrait réticent à l'idée d'en faire cadeau à sa fille… Pourtant le désir de Jeanne fut satisfait, et l'Iron Maiden, apporté dans ses appartements.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Hao-sama la bonne fée. Et maintenant, entre là-dedans !

- Co-mment ?

- Mon enfant, si tu veux échapper à Rakist, et à sa libido débridée et hypertrophiée, il ne te reste qu'une solution : la fuite ! Tu dois te cacher et oublier ta vie de princesse. En te recouvrant de cet Iron Maiden, tu pourras voyager incognito ! Je t'aiderai à filer. Mais à présent, entre là-dedans !

Jeanne obéit et fut transportée par magie dans l'Iron Maiden jusqu'à la contrée voisine. Elle n'emportait avec elle que les derniers cadeaux de son père.

Dissimulée dans la Dame de fer, elle ne pouvait se déplacer que sur roulettes, et terrorisait les gens sur son passage, qui croyaient voir un monstre.

Elle arriva finalement dans un étrange endroit, nommée « le Fumbari onsen », dont toutes les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, et où tout le monde semblait très occupé…

- Viite ! Dépêche-toi, Manta, elle va nous tuer !

- Ryû, apporte du thé à Anna !

- Quelqu'un a vu Yoh ?

- S'il est encore en train de glander, ça va chauffer pour lui !

- Chaud devant, convoi exceptionnel ! J'apporte le thé d'Anna ! Faust, pousse-toi, bon sang !

- Pirika, va chercher ses gâteaux !

Alors que Jeanne demandait qui était cette Anna, qui provoquait tant d'agitation, chacun leva la tête et éclata de rire.

- _Qui est Anna ?_ Tu veux la voir ? C'est par là ! Tu cherches du travail ? T'inquiètes, tu vas trouver ! Bonne chance !

L'Iron Maiden fut alors introduite auprès d'Anna. La propriétaire de l'onsen était jolie, très autoritaire, voire sadique, et passait le plus clair de son temps devant des séries télévisées débiles.

- Tiens, une nouvelle ! Tu m'as l'air vraiment vilaine, toi. Quel affreux visage ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour récurer la porcherie ! Tu seras donc ma nouvelle porchère !

- Bien Madame.

- Bon. Tu vivras dans la forêt avec les porcs. Je n'ai plus de chambre à te donner. Deux règles : pas touche à mon Yoh, sinon je te tues, et ne me contraries jamais, sinon, ce sera mille pompes !

A présent initiée au règlement intérieur du Fumbari onsen, Jeanne se retira dans la petite cabane qui lui avait été attribuée.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans un taudis pareil, et parfois, le dur labeur et les brimades d'Anna la mettaient au désespoir. Aussi, pour se réconforter, Jeanne sortait de son Iron Maiden pour enfiler sa belle robe ou son armure d'argent, pendant que Shamash faisait le guet. Cette minute de futilité lui remontait le moral.

Or, il advint que le fils du roi du pays voisin, le prince Tao Ren, annonça sa visite au Fumbari onsen.

Le prince Tao Ren avait mauvais caractère il était susceptible et capricieux. Tout le monde se mit alors en quatre pour préparer une fête en son honneur, et c'est ainsi qu'Iron Maiden Jeanne commença à rêver de le rencontrer.

Lorsque le grand jour arriva, Jeanne fut la seule à rester chez elle : elle était toujours exclue par les autres, qui la trouvaient bizarre, effrayante et se moquaient d'elle. Jeanne décida de se consoler en essayant ses beaux atours, qui lui rappelaient le temps où elle était encore princesse.

Or il se trouva que le prince Ren-kun en avait assez de cette agitation autour de lui, des piailleries d'Anna, et des singeries des autres. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt en compagnie de son fidèle serviteur et fantôme, Bason.

Approchant de la cabane d'Iron Maiden Jeanne, il vit des éclats de lumière argentée, qui piquèrent sa curiosité.

Il approcha encore, et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre.

Jeanne venait justement d'enfiler son corset d'argent elle resplendissait de mille éclats, éblouissant le prince, qui la contempla longuement, à plaisir. La jeune fille eut une moue charmante en se regardant dans le miroir et défit son corset. Tendant la main vers sa robe blanche, elle ôta le bas de l'armure d'un léger coup de rein, révélant jusqu'au moindre de ses charmes.

- Pas mal, murmura le prince Ren, qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Lorsqu'il s'arracha enfin à sa contemplation, et rejoignit le Fumbari onsen, il parut si changé que les autres s'inquiétèrent. Il interrogea longuement Anna sur la mystérieuse beauté qui vivait recluse au fond des bois.

- De quoi parles-tu prince Ren ? Demanda celle-ci interloquée.

- Je te parle de la belle princesse aux cheveux d'argent qui… mais ne le regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas fou ! Hein, Bason ?

Le fantôme secoua la tête, désolé. Il s'efforçait toujours de ne pas regarder de trop près les conquêtes de son maître, et avait détourné chastement le regard durant cette séance de voyeurisme.

- Une princesse ? Hmm, tu as dû boire trop de saké, prince Ren, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Dans la forêt il n'y a qu'une vieille cabane, où vit une espèce de souillon. Elle s'appelle Iron Maiden Jeanne la Porchère, et elle s'occupe de nettoyer l'auge à cochons ! Elle porte en permanence cette affreuse armure de fer, et se traîne dans la fange toute la journée. Elle n'a rien d'une beauté !

Le prince Ren, voyant qu'on ne le croyait pas, soupira et abandonna la partie.

Mais en repartant sur son cheval préféré, Hakuo, il demeurait obsédé par cette apparition. Quand il arriva au château du roi Tao En, son père, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, nul ne parvint à le tirer de sa torpeur.

En désespoir de cause, les malheureux parents, envoyèrent sa sœur, la princesse Tao Jun, pour lui parler. Celle-ci revint de sa mission perplexe, mais en un seul morceau…

- Tiens, il ne s'est pas mis en colère, remarqua le roi Tao En en caressant sa célèbre moustache. Mauvais signe !

- Otô-sama, il souffre beaucoup. Il divague à propos d'une forêt, d'une cabane et d'une lumière argentée. Tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est qu'il veut qu'on lui fasse un gâteau.

- Un gâteau ? Mais pourquoi ne descend-il pas s'il a faim ? Non mais j'vous jure…

- c'est un gâteau spécial, fait par Iron Maiden Jeanne la Porchère, qui vit dans la forêt.

- Voilà une bien curieuse requête ! s'écria le roi. Mais si ce n'est que cela… il aura son gâteau !

La princesse Tao Jun envoya alors son valeureux guerrier Pyron dans la forêt…

Un gâteau pour le prince, grommela Jeanne. En voilà un garçon capricieux ! Il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même ? Et est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir cuisiner, bon sang !

Mais comme elle tenait là un moyen de se rapprocher du prince, et de quitter enfin son trou à rats, pardon, à cochons, elle se mit aux fourneaux.

Une fois la pâte prête, elle retira la petite clef d'argent qu'elle portait en pendantif, et la glissa dedans. Certains ont dit qu'il n'en était rien, que la clef était tombée, et que Jeanne n'avait aucune idée de l'intérêt que lui portait le prince, mais ce ne sont là que des naïfs, car la jeune fille savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué le vilain voyeur qui avait le nez collé au carreau pendant ses essayages.

Ainsi, Jeanne réussit à glisser la clef d'argent dans son gâteau… et le prince Ren faillit y laisser une dent ! Malheureusement pour lui, la clef était trop grosse pour qu'il puisse la cacher dans sa bouche, comme un autre petit malin l'avait fait avec la bague de sa bien-aimée, et son secret fut immédiatement éventé…

- Une CLEF ! piailla Tao Jun. Il a reçu un cadeau de sa ché-riie ! Ren, frérot, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une a-mou-reu-se ! Alors, vous autres, vous voyez bien qu'il n'était pas gay !

- Très bien, très bien, se réjouit le roi Tao En. Il ne te reste plus qu'à épouser cette demoiselle. Qui est-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle est de bonne famille, au moins ?

- Hé bien euh, fit Ren, forcé de coopérer, en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'écria Tao Jun, d'une voix proche de celle de Hao-sama la bonne fée. Je vais faire inviter toutes les jeunes filles de la région, et…

- Oh non… marmonna son frère, _pas un bal_…

- Celle qui nous montrera ce qu'ouvre cette clef sera la bonne ! C'est simple, non ?

Tao En applaudit, mais Ren parut angoissé.

- Et si elle ne vient pas ?

- Alors c'est qu'elle est stupide, et tu n'y perdras rien !

- Génial… Et… Et s'il y en a plusieurs ?

- Alors, tu seras polygame mon fils !

Le grand jour arriva. Alors que le prince Ren traînait des pieds pour ne pas arriver trop vite dans la salle de réception (il aurait aussi bien pu aller chercher Jeanne à sa cabane, ça aurait évité tout ce cirque !), toutes les femmes du royaume, et même celle des contrées voisines s'étaient précipitées pour apporter toutes les serrures de leur maison au prince.

C'était, en vérité, une étrange façon de choisir une épouse, mais que n'auraient-elles pas fait pour devenir reine ?

Toutes les demoiselles, jeunes et vieilles, laides et jolies, bossues et cornues, ventrues et fessues, fraîches et aimables passèrent sous l'œil expert du prince. Aucune n'avait pu convenir, ni fournir la serrure recherchée, quand on annonça Iron Maiden Jeanne. Toute l'assemblée s'épouvanta de sa monstrueuse apparence et plusieurs dames s'évanouirent.

Tao Jun faisait la grimace.

- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas celle-là… est-ce qu'on est sûrs qu'elle est humaine ? Parce que ça pourrait poser problème pour leurs enfants, non ? Enfin… je dis ça, je dis rien…

Elle ne put en dire plus car l'Iron Maiden s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent, ensanglantée, en sortit.

- Mais elle est A POILS ! cria Anna en masquant les yeux de Yoh.

- Où _ça ?_ s'écria Ryû.

- Moi aussi je _veux _voir ! Lâche-moi Pirika !

Tandis que chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, Jeanne se révéla au jour, recouverte de son armure d'argent, ce qui déclencha quelques grognements déçus dans l'assistance masculine.

Chacun put voir cependant la serrure que Jeanna portait légèrement en-dessous de la taille.

Le prince Tao Ren rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

- C'est bon, je te crois… et je te reconnais, pas la peine de vérifier…

La princesse Jeanne, pour toute réponse, lui adressa un clin d'œil tu-en-auras-l'occasion-plus-tard, avant d'adresser à la foule stupéfaite un salut de la main digne de Miss Univers.

On les maria dès le lendemain, et même le roi Rakist fut invité. Il arriva sur le grand Spirit of Fire de la bonne marraine Hao-sama et demanda pardon à sa chère Jeanne pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

- Et au fait, si tu pouvais me rendre l'Iron Maiden… Je vais peut-être en avoir à nouveau besoin …

Intriguée, Jeanne vit alors arriver sa marraine la bonne fée, qui lui fit la bise et un clin d'œil :

- Tout est arrangé, ma chérie, j'épouse ton père ! Passe nous voir si tu en as l'occasion !

et avec un autre clin d'oeil appuyé:

- Et amène ton mec! Il est pas mal d'ailleurs... le laisse pas traîner n'importe où sinon, je te le piquerai!

Jeanne appliqua le conseil à la lettre, et si elle pardonna à Rakist, curieusement, elle choisit de décliner son invitation à séjourner au château avant leur voyage de noces...

Lorsque les derniers invités furent partis, à coups de pieds aux fesses pour les plus tenaces, le prince Ren put voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de serrure, et l'année suivante, Jeanne lui donna un fils, Men.

Mais elle s'en désintéressa très vite, et recommença à passer ses journées dans l'Iron Maiden, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu rendre à Rakist. Ren ne comprenait pas la passion de sa femme pour cet étrange instrument, et ne partageait pas ce délire, qu'il voyait d'un très mauvais œil. Mais Jeanne finit par s'y sentir si bien, qu'elle n'en sortit plus, laissant son époux se débrouiller avec leur enfant. Alors vint la solitude, les premières tentations, puis les premiers écarts… Arriva le jour où ces deux-là avaient pratiquement oublié qu'ils étaient ensemble, et où le prince Ren envisagea de descendre l'Iron Maiden à la cave, avec les Kyonshiis usagés. Mais ceci serait une autre histoire…

- Niark niark niark, j'ai réussi à écrire un HaoXRakist! Trop fière de moi! (Quelle horreur, pourquoi pas un YohmeiXManta tant qu'on y est)

Cette fin est un peu bizarre, mais c'est parce qu'au début je pensais faire une suite avec Ren en Barbe Bleue, qui se tape toutes les filles de SK et les balance une à une dans sa cave à Kyonshis quand il en a marre. Mais j'ai laissé tomber, je m'en sortais pas ^^ J'ai laissé la fin comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à écrire "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", désolée...


End file.
